


Vertical Divergence

by SkySword



Series: Miscellany Ventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash and Harry not taking any crap from anyone, F/M, Gen, Harry nearly setting the timeline off course, M/M, canon divergant, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: An alternate take on Ash's journey with a childhood friend, whose past is shrouded within the mystery. Their journey together leaves them on an adventure that no one would have thought as insidious evil lurks within the shadows, hunting the two trainers vigorously. Pre-Slash. Not AKHP.





	Vertical Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, Junichi Mastuda and Tajiri Satoshi and Harry Potter belongs JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Please support the official and fan releases.
> 
> The first in a collection of One-shots crossovers involving Harry (And Sirius) and what happens to them and those surrounding them in that universe.

_Knock_. _Knock_. **Knock**.

A moment passed. And then several more moments went by. Impatience started to creep on the younger man that resided outside the door glancing at his watch marred with a frown while the sun's rays covering him whole covering the expression settled upon is features before knocking on the door again. However, once more no answer seemed to come.

"Ash." The boy's voice drawled out, dryly. "C'mon. Get up. We're going to be late!"

Nothing.

A sigh parted from his lips shaking his head solemnly before beginning to reach towards the door preparing to knock again, only to nearly trip upon hearing a click from the other side while the doorway opened revealing a woman wearing a tiredly amused smile watching him almost fall onto the ground and giggled silently. His eyes glanced at the side feeling the sides of his face beginning to glow brightly after that little display. Quickly readjusting posture and balance bowing his head in a shy manner, subtle shifting to greet her quietly.

"Morning Ms Ketchum," He mumbled politely.

Delia giggled. "Good morning, Harry."

"I'm guessing Ash isn't up yet?" He inquired blithely.

"Unfortunately," She sighed, shaking her head. "That boy he was so eager to become a Pokemon trainer last night that he accidentally broke his alarm clock. And you know once he is asleep it's almost utterly impossible for him to wake up," Delia's arms rested against her chest. "Whatever am I going to do with that boy?"

"He has to wake up eventually." Harry pointed out, nonchalantly. "Ash is going to have to eat after all."

Delia nodded humming. "That is true. Good thing I already started making something," As she clapped her hands. "Why don't you come in and have some. Instead of waiting outside?"

"You sure?" He asked, subconsciously sliding his hands into his pockets staring up. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh don't be silly." She waved dismissively, sliding him inside the house without a single thought. "You are Ash's best friend after all. And I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see that you… once he gets up that is." Delia continued to lead him straight into the kitchen, where the aroma of something cooking hovered into the air spreading around the kitchen and making its way around the rest of the house. "Now then, you just go and get yourself a seat and I'll get you a plate."

Harry slide himself into the chair arching a brow. "You sure we shouldn't wait for Ash? We're already late as it is."

"Don't worry," Delia informed. "There is still time I'm sure. Professor Oak isn't that mean."

The male refrained from speaking further pressing his lips thinly. "Right," He began with a drawl. "I guess you have a point considering how many students are coming. It's not like it's even the afternoon yet so we do still have some time." Hopefully soon Ash would end up waking up though knowing his friend it would take more than an earthquake to move him from his slumber, digging into the pancakes that were toppled upon one another bathed in delicious syrup alongside the bacon and the glass of juice sitting near the side, being a chef, Delia's skills in the kitchen were exemplary. "This is great, thank you!" Harry thanked sincerely.

"You're welcome!" She responded, brightly wearing a warm smile on her face. "So how is your godfather?"

Harry swallowed a piece of the pancake. "He's good. Finally has time to be home now since finishing his job, but Sirius said he might end up having to go on another mission again soon…"

A flicker of emotion passed through her eyes quickly enough that Harry could not decipher though Delia's expression had been soft enough for him to easily read. She felt sympathy for his situation due to not having his parents and for his guardian to be working in order to support them; though Sirius had enough money for them to live off of for the first portion of their lives. Ultimately once he had grown old enough and able to attend school had Sirius gone looking for a job and landed on with the Pokemon Rangers, acting as a full fledged member and then some. It might not have been the best of jobs but it had been one that allowed Sirius to make a steady living for them while still being there for him and seeing the world at the same time.

It made sense that there would be sympathy knowing that all Harry had is Sirius just as Ash only had her. Two parents doing their best to raise their kids in the best manner possible, which had not an easy feat and with a town like Pallet…

Your business ended up being everyone's business.

"Mom!" Ash's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts as the room began to shake with the stomping from upstairs. "Why didn't you try and wake me up?!"

Delia turned and yelled. "I did sweetheart. Several times but you kept on snoozing away!"

Ash slide into the kitchen doorway dressed in his green and yellow stripped pyjamas jogging in place. "You should have tried harder!" He scowled. "Now I'm going to be late and Harry's probably already there. We promised we'd get our first Pokemon together!"

"Yo." Harry waved from the side.

"He's already here dear." She informed pointing to further emphasis Harry's greeting. "Has been for a while, now instead of rushing out the door why don't you sit down first to eat and then change before you go. After all first impressions are important especially for a future Pokemon Master like yourself!" Turning back towards the stove and beginning to flip more pancakes as Ash's face turned red with embarrassment sliding over towards the chair next to him.

Harry decided to spare him from further humiliation. "So, you ready? It's the big day."

"Huh? Oh!" Ash's eyes widened before grinning. "I am. I spent all night thinking whom I'm going to pick."

"And?"

His friend grinned giving the peace sign. "I'm going with Squirtle!"

"Sturdy water type," Harry mused thoughtfully stroking his chin bemused before nodding approvingly. "That seems like a good choice for you. I'm leaning towards Charmander myself honestly."

Ash crossed his arms as the plate appeared in front him. "That's my second choice."

"If they are still any left." Harry pointed out.

"Gary probably got first pick," Ash stated, stuffing his food straight into his mouth unapologetic and swallowed roughly. "Being the Professor's grandson and all."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes mainly due to how true that statement had been. Gary always enjoyed hanging over his popularity and charisma he had over them along with the power of being the famous Professor Oak's grandson, having personal firsthand experience with Pokemon and private lessons with his grandfather whenever he wanted. If that had not been enough he would have his parents do things for him. Going as far as having a party on the same day as Ash's birthday and having the rest of the town skip his friend's birthday with only Delia, Sirius, Ash and himself in attendance; and that had only been the tip of the iceberg of Gary's utter arrogance. The brunet had a mean streak the size of Jupiter. Harry personally had never really understood the vendetta towards Ash that Gary held only that the other seemed to enjoy his friend being completely miserable.

Frankly, the one reason why Harry had not gone over there and punched the living daylights out of Gary had been due to Ash's urgings. Though that did not mean he could not pull any unsuspecting pranks on Oak whenever needed. No one had ever been able to trace those pranks back to him, thanks to Sirius' training.

"You both finished?"

Harry and Ash glanced at each other smiling sheepishly holding up their empty plates towards Delia. She merely shook her head smiling before ordering Ash upstairs to change into something more appropriate for their first day, not taking very long before his friend had returned wearing his black shirt underneath a blue and white jacket plus a pair of denim blue jeans with his trademark hat sitting upon his head and his hands outfitted with green fingerless gloves. The look of happiness and glee plastered across his face had been enough to light up the entire room with smiles as the two departed from the Ketchum house bidding Ash's mother farewell for the day as the two darted towards the lab.

The excitement did not even begin to describe how the two were feeling chatting amongst each other of the possibilities and Pokemon that they would be able to see through their journey together.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see what Pokemon I'll get!" Ash threw up his hands in a punching motion grinning widely.

Harry gave a slight laugh. "Me either. I've been thinking about since forever."

"After all these years we finally get to meet our Pokemon!" He punched one hand into his fists. "It's going to be great!" It had been his lifelong dream to become a Pokemon trainer and even longer becoming a Pokemon Master! This had been his very first step towards reaching that dream. Ash could not contain the grin which continued to stretch across his face glowing brightly underneath the glistening sun. His adrenaline began to reach its peak speeding up his pace reflecting his eagerness to get to the lab.

However, Harry held out his hand frowning preventing him from going any further. At first, Ash felt slightly annoyed at being stopped only to follow the line of sight. He blanched instantly understanding the reason.

Gary's fan club had been parked right outside the lab. Literally.

"Wait…" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Are those _cheerleaders_?"

Ash stared. "A… apparently?"

"How?"

"He is Gary Oak after all." Ash lamented, flatly. "There isn't anything he can't get with his name."

Harry snorted. "Spoiled brat."

"He is smart," Ash pointed out, begrudged. "And strong-"

"The first part I'll concede too. But he isn't strong," Harry countered flatly and rolled his eyes at the crowd gather cheering for Gary. Somehow he really should have seen this coming, the brunet loved attention and stirring up attention for himself. "C'mon. Let's just go and finally get this over with."

"Right behind you."

Pushing through the crowd proved to be far tougher than originally anticipated with how large of a crowd had been cheering loudly adding to the immense energy erupting from the bystanders that gathered around the smug bastard, soaking up the entirety of it all. Gary made different poses smirking widely while his cheerleaders kicked up their legs and ruffled their pompoms chanting his name over and over again in annoyingly high pitched voices. Harry felt surprised that none of them managed to irate anyone nor shatters the glass of the car behind them. He wiggled his nose in disgust at the display, though not even remotely surprised by the turn of events. Ever since the unpleasant meeting between them all those years ago he always figured that Gary would turn out be the biggest attention seeker on the planet and here just proved how corrected his assessment had been, not even that but more than likely his parents bought him the car too.

With how shiny and glossy it appeared. Fancy too now that he got a good glimpse of the thing red and white for a car.

"Well, well, well." Gary sneered looking down at them. "Look whom we have here Ashy-boy and his little friend too."

Harry resisted the urge to punch him. "Oh look. It's the Wicked Witch, how about you let us pass before we decide to dump water on you to melt." He eyed him sarcastically before adding. "Not that it would be hard to make you melt."

"Do you mind moving?" Ash asked, ignoring the angry look appearing on his ex-friend's face. "We're trying to get inside of the lab."

"Shut up Ash." Gary snapped, glaring at Harry. "You think you're so smart don't' you?"

"Smarter than you that's for certain," He responded.

Gary tsked glaring at him angrily turning away. "I don't have time to deal with either of you. The real Pokemon Master needs to go and get a start on his journey," to emphasis further he snapped his fingers rudely. "Girls!"

And right one cue…

"Gary! Gary! He's the best! If he can't do it, no one can! Gooooo Gary!"

The Cheerleaders lined up in a row kicking their legs upwards in unison waving their pompoms enthusiastically cheering loudly with their obnoxious shrilling drowning out the cried of the crowd. At this point, Harry figured that neither set particularly had any cent intelligence and began to push past them nonchalantly refusing to participate in the utter annoyance that went on before him. Harry could only stand being around Gary for so long before his urge to slam him into the ground surface only being shoved back down to the corridors of his mind by sheer force of will. It would not do good for his Pokemon Career if he initiated a fist fight before getting his trainer license plus it would reflect badly upon Sirius, as well as Ash and his mother.

Ash seemed to the same sentiment following after him ignoring Gary utterly as they walked around the car proceeding straight up towards the lab leaving the crowds behind. The noise began to fade the further they went eventually reaching inwards to the lab slamming the door behind them.

"Who does Gary think he is?" Ash growled, curling his fists. "The real Pokemon master? Yeah right!"

"Just ignore him," Harry assured, steering forwards. "He's simply trying to get us riled up and angry. That's how bullies act, after all, trying to compensate for themselves and their own shortcomings."

His friend's anger remained. "I hate it when he acts like that."

"Same." Harry supplied, nodding. "But I think we both know Gary well enough to know that eventually, it's going to come back and bite him straight in the ass." That would teach that little brat a thing or two. Personally, he could not wait until the day when Gary finally realized just how insignificant he truly was. It would be a moment to relish. That aside he started to brace himself with the meeting with Professor Oak, having prior experience with meeting with the rest of the Oak family, to say he did not expect much from the man had been relatively low for expectations. "Let's just go and get this done with."

"Heh~" Ash grinned, excitement appearing nonchalantly heading into the lab.

Needless to say the very first meeting with Oak had proved Harry correct. The man turned out to be an unrepentant prick.

The Professor seemed to have no problem joking around with them in the beginning then made a 180 turn of his personality upon revealing the three Pokeballs sitting upon the machine each with a symbol representing the type; Fire, water, and grass. The three standard and basic types of Pokemon as well as being the region's set of starters; Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Harry took a step back allowing Ash to be the very first to make the choice, going around them and making his choice for Squirtle. However, it happened to be empty.

"The early Pidgey gets the worm," Oak commented, uncaring.

Ash shook his head. "That's okay," He stated, turning back to Harry. "Is it okay if…?"

"Go right ahead, Ash." Harry smiled gesturing towards the Pokeball receiving a smile from his friend watching Ash grab onto the Charmander Pokeball… and apparently had been empty as well.

"What?" His eyes widened. "Charmander got taken too?"

"Yep." The Professor nodded. "Got here early to get it too. Just like the two of you should have been."

Harry shot him a look. "You knew that there was going to be five of us. Otherwise, you would have made a limit to three trainers," He pointed out flatly. "But if that's the case I'm certain that the media will have a field day. I can just imagine the news line: 'Famous Professor Oak: Lies to children everywhere! Cheats them out of their dreams!' not to mention all that trust you built in the town would dwindle. And if I had to hazard a guess, Bulbasaur already got taken too. Right?" The way Oak began to sweat meant Harry had been on point. Unimpressed had been a giant underestimate seeing the crescent fallen look resting on Ash's face he sighed. "Let's go talk with Sirius. Maybe he has a few Pokemon he can give us."

Ash glanced back towards the machine, to Oak before his eyes resting on his friend. The look of utter dejection slipped upon his face covering with is face facing downwards giving a slight nod. "Okay." He whispered quietly.

"N-Now just see here!" Oak protested, hurriedly. "Y-you can't go and get Pokemon from him. You need a license first-"

"Which we can easily get from a Pokemon Ranger and from a Pokemon Center," Harry retorted, unmoved by the pathetic attitude of the man. "Our results already got set straight to League qualifying us to receive our licence and our Pokemon, since you don't seem willing to give us so we're going with the second option. Since we can't very well guarantee that you'll be even to do so once we release this story worldwide; after all…" His hands slide into his pockets gazing at the Professor from the corner of his eyes smirking coldly. "Makes you wonder just how your reputation will hold once the story's out. My thoughts? Pokemon Professor or not, but I'm sure all your dirty little secrets you've managed to hide will emerge too."

That sent the man paling instantly gaping in horror at the threat wrapping his arms around the machine to hold what little balance he had.

"… Mom's going to be pretty disappointed too," Ash murmured quietly pausing within his stroll not sparing a glance and proceeded once more towards the door.

Oak scrambled off the floor. "W-wait!"

The two trainers paused willingly to give him a quick moment's glance fixed with disappointment and wariness. Distrustful of the man that deceived prior wasting their time preparing for the day they went on their adventure only to end up with disappointment.

"I do have two more Pokemon left," Oak stated, swallowing. "One is a rare breed of Pokemon where the other one…. The other one…" Pausing. "Is particularly dangerous."

Harry made no move to say anything merely pinning a stare.

The Pokemon Professor sighed heavily pushing a button as two Pokeballs surfaced showing one with a lightning bolt in the middle and the other had a DNA symbol in the middle. Carefully prompting the two to step forward, Ash and Harry exchanged a subtle glance before following Oak towards the Pokeballs observing from a safe distance. The professor leaned forward opening the safest one as the room glowed brightly enough to cover the machine before them, steadily beginning to die down not too long afterwards; the glimmer of the light seemed to dwell upon revealing the small brown like-fox that sat patiently beaming up towards the two with excited brown eyes peering back and forth letting out a cheerful noise wagging it's tail in excitement. Around the neck had been white fur presenting in a mane like formation despite the fox-like appearance, and canine mannerisms.

"This is…" Harry began taken aback by the presence. "This is an Eevee!"

Ash blinked. "An Eevee?"

"The evolution type Pokemon. You know," He gestured his hand. "The one that can evolve into different types Pokemon depending on the stones and attributes?"

"Oh!" His friend's eyes widened. "That one!"

Eevee took no time instantly leaping straight towards Harry's arms snuggling up against him happily letting out murmurs of content. Blinking slowly at the sudden decision made without even consulting his friend shrugging his shoulders apologetic, there had been nothing which could be done now. Eevee had chosen him as his trainer. The soft fur pressed up against his body warmly.

"It seems that Eevee has chosen you!" Oak commented, approving with a cheerful nod.

"I guess so." Harry agreed, petting the soft fur as his partner happily snuggled up against him with a cheerful chirp.

Ash grinned pointing towards himself. "That means it's my turn right?"

The utter reluctance that crossed Oak's face had said enough his finger shakily pressing the button. At first, nothing had occurred until a bolt of electricity emerged and zapped across the room spreading and hitting everything nearly nothing had been untouched as Ash and Harry ducked when the electricity shot at them. The streams of the electricity spread wildly without end almost destroying the machine and the Pokeballs that had been sitting there, the power shined brightly nearly blinding them, touch having reacted quickly enough to cover their eyes in time to avoid such a fate as the sounds started to die down slowly compared to Eevee's appearance. Eventually, there had been nothing left other than a strange creature sitting there shaking his head wildly, a slightly chubby looking yellow rodent with long ears with black at the ends and head rosy red circles upon the cheeks and a bolt-like tail.

The look of disinterest upon being released from the ball though gave a tired _'Chuuu….'_

"This…" Oak began, slowly. "This is Pikachu, an electric type Pokemon. Normally a very standard type of Pokemon. This little guy has proven himself to be particularly strong."

"I don't care about power or being powerful," Ash commented, stubbornly shaking his head with a slight angered look which shifted into a far more gentle expression holding out his hand towards Pikachu. "I want to be friends with you Pikachu; I know…." He gave a sheepish grin. "I know I don't look much, but I want to work together with you to achieve a dream.

Pikachu stared for the longest time.

And then….

"Well, well Ashy-boy!" The ever-present mocking tone of Gary Oak flew through the air completely with the smug look that sat upon his face smirking widely at him.

Ash and Harry had been burnt to a crisp. Pikachu had not taken kindly towards Ash's offer at first reacted rather belligerently at the teen blasting him and everyone else in the room with a strong electrical attack frying all three of them, needless to say, no one had been happy. It had been obvious that the electric type had no interest in working with Ash, showing just how stubborn the Pokemon had been, rather similar to his trainer. The four paused wearing deadpanned stares as the obnoxious person that had been Gary started to approach them.

The brunet sneered. "You finally got your starter? It doesn't look much by the looks of it," He sneered.

"Watch your mouth, Gary!" Ash snapped. "Pikachu is worth ten times as more than your starter!"

"And four-eyes got the pathetic little Eevee!" Gary laughed, having a thrill. "Those two loser Pokemon suit the both of you! Losers to a 'T'!"

Harry's eyes glowed darkly. "Only a loser would refer to others as a loser, Oak. Then again you probably don't possess enough brain cells to know that. Pity, and here I thought you were actually a smart person. Oh, wait no that's a lie. I've never thought that."

"You know what?" Gary began, glaring. "I think it's high time the two of you finally learned your place. Let's have an official Pokemon battle!"

"There's two of us and only one of you, Gary," Harry stated, flatly. "Hardly fair."

Gary sneered. "Fine. Then I'll battle you then Black!"

"Fine." Harry had been itching to battle him for a while now. Utterly ignoring the annoying chanting from their resident cheerleaders Gary had dragged with him, really how desperate for attention was he anyway? "Just don't go crying when you lose!"

"Shut up!" Gary grabbed his Pokeball. "Squirtle let's go!"

"Eevee!" The normal type leapt from his shoulders shifting into an offensive position.

Ash moved to the sidelines acting as a referee with Pikachu reluctantly observing the situation utterly disinterested. "The rules will be simple, a one on one battle. The first Pokemon to be left standing shall be declared the winner! So, let the battle… begin!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter End. 
> 
> This may not be expanded on the future but this is based on the ORIGINAL episode 01 of Pokemon except taking cues and changing a few things, whether or not this one shot will be revisited at this time is unknown. Please feel free to send in your comments and maybe even throw in a few suggestions to write!


End file.
